


Metempsychosis

by Bibliophile_Anya



Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aviva is Persephone’s demigod daughter, Aviva is not Snow White no matter what Percy says, BAMF Female Characters, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Legacy of Hades or is it Pluto? Who knows!, Original female character POV, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Strong Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Anya/pseuds/Bibliophile_Anya
Summary: My last life taught me that death was a mercy. This one showed me that life and death are two ends of the same coin. Though when Percy smiled that sarcastic troublemaker smile I forgot all my worries for a while. Stop calling me Snow White dammit! Controlling flowers and talking to animals comes with the territory of being Persephone's daughter! It isn't my fault that I am the first demigod she sired...
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase(one sided), Percy Jackson/Aviva Andromeda Neuer, Percy Jackson/Original Female Character
Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445575
Comments: 39
Kudos: 234
Collections: Precious Rare and Unique, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Metempsychosis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything nor am I making profit from anything.

"What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from."

― **T.S. Eliot**

* * *

It all started when everything ended. Ever heard 'The end is just the beginning'? Good old T. S. Eliot hit life straight on the mark when he mused on it. What do I mean by it? I mean isn't it obvious?

I died! Expired. Body turned cold, soul left it, yada yada... Whatever one wants to call it.

How did it happen? Funny thing really...not.

I was poisoned. And not a fast acting one either, a slow acting one which made me suffer for months at end begging for deaths reprieve. Death is mercy. Even pleading for euthanasia didn't help. But then again being a top tier detective allied to the military they won't just let me go ahead and quit and snuff the box. Can't blame them either.

My family probably weren't told until after my passing. Afterall what I was sleuthing had a direct impact on the nation and trust me the secrecy contracts are horrible.

My parents always said I wasn't meant for military, that I shouldn't. They said I was very soft, not in the 'You can't do it way' but in the way that each and every action I did would lay heavily on my conscience and then bury me alive. My brother always said that I tend to give and give and that in turn was where I was taken advantage of. He warned me that they will take and take till I am wrung dry.

He wasn't wrong. Let's say that somehow or the other I went from specialist in mental analysis of military personnel, specifically war veterans to active soldiers, then it turned to scouting out spies, the secrecy contracts started piling up and they made me become a detective in deciphering and interrogating criminals. Yes that is a thing. And no if you look it up you won't find it since it's supposed to be all hush, hush.

My death was a long cruel one. My best friend was a commander who I met in a hilarious stroke of luck. It was he who figured out I was poisoned. But it had already been a long term and my organs had begun to fail me. It was barely noticeable at first and I was so absorbed in my newest case that I couldn't be bothered. He always paid a lot of attention to me despite grumbling all the while how he wasn't my babysitter. I loved him but I couldn't give him as much love as I wanted to reciprocate, as much as he desired. He was an accepting sort of guy though, my only hope is he moved on. Out of everybody he was the one who deserved it the most.

I had two mentors; the female one was reluctant to train me and the male one was a misogynistic pig who later turned remorseful. We always worked in pairs, a male and female so we could share mentors. I was the hesitant protégée of our female mentor who had a sad backstory of how she lost everything due to this job and there was my partner who was for sure a psychopath. But he was the protégée of my willfully ignorant but held high in regard male mentor. What happened was that my apparent partner became obsessed with the case which I had almost cracked. I think you got the true meaning of 'case'. And then he diverted his attention to me. He couldn't handle the simultaneous rejection along with his failure and had me poisoned. Yeah my male mentor should have been remorseful by ignoring the warning signs of his protégée but then he paid it in full, saving me and getting himself killed in that skirmish.

I remember wishing till my dying moment that it should have been me who died. And no not because I adored my mentor to be honest, that sexist asshole had it coming but because at least I would've gone out with a bang rather than wasting away in my own shit. I am normally very soft spoken but I truly had had it. Withering alone. Working for an organization that took and took and left me for dead with nary a condolence.

* * *

How was I supposed to know that my next life would be the same? Working for Gods who were even more inhuman regarding using their own kids. No wonder Luke went off the rail.

I didn't really wake up one day and was all like, hey I am reborn in a new world, that was a fictional one in my old one cool! It was all gradual.

Gradual development in my then mother's womb, awareness fading in and out, rebirth... A moment of clarity as I felt the new power around and in me and then it was gone again.

A baby's brain wasn't meant to handle all of this information overload, I would have probably born brain dead or with abnormal brain growth if I would have been a normal child. But thank the Gods or was it thanks to the Gods, that I wasn't a normal mortal, I was a demigod.

And didn't that surprise me. I was born Aviva Andromeda Neuer. Born to Jamie or James Neuer depending on their mood. My new mortal parent was mixed raced, Asian American German though they barely knew any German. It is a different experience having a gender fluid parent and maybe that's why I accepted them as mine. I had a Mama and a Papa but not a MaPa as I decided to call them; with varying surety according to what they were feeling as they corrected me on it.

How was the process gradual you ask?

Weird things happened. I could see things which other kids couldn't. Monsters, weird looking humanoid creatures. At first I thought it was due to my adult thought process and my overactive baby imagination. I swear as I sat on the freshly mown grass it swayed towards me getting greener. Plants sprouted more buds and buds sprouted fresh flowers. As I was toddling in the garden for a while I felt a trail of flowers following me. Forming on the path I took. But when I rubbed my eyes and glanced back it was gone.

I was sure something was wrong. I wasn't born normal. I doubted I was even in my original world. Was this world full of mutants? Supernatural powers? Because sometimes people turned a blind eye. It was like a layer of mist was clouding their eyes. I wouldn't realize until much later how accurate that thought was.

It was when I was two years old I figured it out completely.

All because of that night.

I was suckling on a pacifier. Don't blame me, teething hurt! I am sure my pacifier dropped out of my gumming mouth in shock as a gorgeous woman appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

She was speaking something and I understood it. I am sure I never learned whatever language she was speaking in but I understood it as instinctively as my mother tongue.

"My little spring. How beautiful you are. I am sorry for bringing this fate upon you. But your birth is something I could never regret." She cooed sadly looking all the more radiant. Her eyes were blue like the skies and her hair was like freshly spun gold. Her beauty was inhumane. There was no way this being in front of me was human. Lady you don't start a conversation with a baby on a depressing note. But what do I know? I never had a kid.

Could she be a monster? But I didn't feel afraid. My adult mind wanted to rebel but my inner child was waving chubby fists at her, longing to be held by her.

I couldn't begin to regret those baby instincts as her morose eyes brightened and she held me snugly to her bosom.

She smelt of spring. If spring was a perfume. The perfect one. Fragrant flowers, fresh grass, bloom everywhere, renewal, rebirth. I inhaled deeply closing my eyes and it felt as if I was in a spring wonderland. That lasted for a second as I scrunched my nose and sneezed softly. It resulted in her delighted laugh so it couldn't be all that bad. My humiliation, I mean.

A deep baritone spoke, "I haven't seen you like that in a while Kore."

Causing both of us to turn and face him. He was charismatic. That was my first thought. Silky black hair and black eyes which seemed to peer into my soul.

For a moment I was afraid he recognized me for who I am but when he didn't react I relaxed.

"Don't call me that. I haven't been Kore since you abducted me." The lady 'Kore' replied coldly.

"Then do you regret it still Persephone?" He asked in a silky dangerous voice.

My mind was churning as I looked back to the lady holding me. To my surprise her hair and eye colour had changed. Her eyes were multicoloured, her face paler and her hair as dark as night.

"Do not place words in my mouth My Lord Hades. Even though our relationship now is amicable it doesn't change the fact that the tale of my abduction is referred to as 'The Rape of Persephone' by the mortals traditionally." She replied as icy as winter.

For a moment it seemed like the male was remorseful but then his eyes burned with purple hellfire, "Amicable is that what you call it? Mortals are known to twist our tales. But what have you done? Why have you betrayed me so? With my own descendent even."

"And how many times have you done so? Don't think I am not aware that two of your bastards are still stuck in the den of the lotus eaters." She snarled back but she had changed again looking at her she seemed more refined, regal, almost militaristic.

"Are you threatening my progeny?" He growled back unconsciously before mimicking her change.

"Are you threatening mine, Lord Pluto? Even if she is also a part, perhaps a meager one but yours nonetheless?" She remarked in a calculative tone.

His eyes had widened the purple hellfire diminished in astonishment, "What have you done Proserpina? Why are our Greek and Roman counterparts both appearing in front of the babe?"

"What the fates decreed My Lord Husband." She replied back her eyes now a hard brown.

"How can this be?" He said still surprised.

"Even us Gods aren't exempt to the whims of Fates." She replied back tiredly.

"Yes but even we need to wish for it. A change. They won't just do that without a reason. You must have at least thought of it. Why is that they have chosen you to sire a demigod when you haven't ever before?" He said in a voice as cold as death.

She laughed cruelly, "So is it only you who is allowed to be lonely? To sire bastards in my absence?"

"It is you who leaves me! You don't understand. She is my legacy. The third generation of my most powerful child." He growled in frustration the shadows growing behind him coming closer to us. Strangely I wasn't afraid. He gave off a familiar feeling.

"Oh I knew. I knew her mortal parent is the descendant of the demigod who you sired, who caused what the mortals termed as World War 2. They held the touch of death after all." She admitted.

"Then why? Why did you sire her? Especially in these turbulent times when even I am oathbound? I can feel death on her. The touch hasn't escaped her either." He pointed his finger at me.

It was a reflex honestly. I grabbed that finger. I recognized that strangely familiar feeling. It felt like mercy. Like death.

That stopped both of them in their conversation midway.

"She isn't afraid of me. Even my own children are sometimes. She is yours, the embodiment of life, despite that..." He whispered silently, letting me hold his finger peering at me with soft black eyes.

"Ah. I told you. She has a part of you. Life and death is an endless cycle, you would know better than anybody." Her eyes had turned into liquid gold. The way she looked at me made me feel warm all over.

The sudden rumble of thunder snapped them into alertness.

"We need to leave. It wouldn't do her any good to let my brother know about her existence." Hades said ominously.

Persephone was just as fast having already placed me in the crib. With a last lingering kiss to my cheek she nodded at her husband and they both disappeared.

It was as if nobody was here.

I think their constantly changing moods and names caused me to have a whiplash. My eyes strained as if I had watched a long and intense ping pong match. My brain was whirling.

I silently sat up holding on to the crib as I glanced at the mirror across.

A cute baby with poofy curly black hair, soft white skin stared back at me with cat like wide spring green eyes. The baby's eyes looked like they had obtained a final piece of a difficult puzzle.

And what a conclusion I had reached to.

So apparently this was the new me. Aviva, a demigod. The daughter of Persephone or was it Proserpina? And if I am not mistaken legacy of The God of the Dead.

My little baby brain couldn't handle my racing thoughts and turbulent emotions anymore and I fell in a dead faint back in my crib.

* * *

**Metempsychosis:** The supposed transmigration at death of the soul of a human being or animal into a new body of the same or a different species.

**Aviva:** Name in Hebrew means Innocent, Springtime. Latin- Youthful. Symbolic - Renewal.

**Andromeda:** Andromeda, in Greek mythology, beautiful daughter of King Cepheus and Queen Cassiope of Joppa in Palestine (called Ethiopia) and wife of Perseus. Cassiope offended the Nereids by boasting that Andromeda was more beautiful than they, so in revenge Poseidon sent a sea monster to devastate Cepheus' kingdom. Since only Andromeda's sacrifice would appease the gods, she was chained to a rock and left to be devoured by the monster. Perseus flew by on the winged horse Pegasus, fell in love with Andromeda, and asked Cepheus for her hand. Cepheus agreed, and Perseus slew the monster. At their marriage feast, however, Andromeda's uncle, Phineus, to whom she had originally been promised, tried to claim her. Perseus turned him to stone with Medusa's head. Andromeda bore Perseus six sons and a daughter.

**Neuer:** German: inflected (masculine) form of **Neu** (as in **neuer** Mann 'new man').

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> So I am currently twiddling my thumbs... Ahh I am sorry the new plot bunnies are too cute to ignore!
> 
> I am working on my old works promise! You will see with the next update! Be patient. I know you guys have been waiting for so long but this time for sure!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Anya


End file.
